


A Handsome Man

by TheFingGlimmerQueen77



Category: Shieth - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFingGlimmerQueen77/pseuds/TheFingGlimmerQueen77
Summary: A cute lil bar story of two of my favorite boys!
Relationships: Shiro/Kieth





	A Handsome Man

Kieth walked into Garrison Bar and Lounge dressed in his favored charcoal gray suit and a grin on his face. It had been years since he had been home and he’d missed his favorite place in this town. He took everything in as he headed towards the bar. Not much had changed since the last time he had been here a few years ago. The chairs were filled with classily dressed people, glittering bottles adorned the walls behind the bar and the air smelled of cigars and alcohol. There was a buzz of conversation in the air while jazz music played softly in the background like it always had. The only new addition that Kieth noticed was the grand piano stationed in the middle of the stage. They must have already found a new stage girl to replace their star, Allura, after she left. 

“What can I get for you to drink, sir?” asked the tall and slim bartender. His long white hair was braided to keep it out of his face and he was wearing the typical employee white shirt, black slacks and silver bow tie. 

“I’ll take a Jameson on ice, Lotar. Thank you,“ said Kieth after eyeing his name tag. 

“Can I get a name for the tab?”

“It’s Kogane. I really appreciate it.” 

Lotar quickly placed a sphere ice cube into a glass in between them and poured the whiskey until it was filled a little more than halfway. Kieth thanked him for his drink and moved away from the bar to head in the direction of the stage. He was excited to see who the new talent was going to be and the first song of the night was going to start soon. After locating his reserved table in the very front he placed his drink down on a coaster and got comfortable in his chair. While he sipped on his drink his eyes scanned the room and he took in the familiar atmosphere. 

After relaxing for a while a movement on the stage caught his eye. Even though the lighting in that area was dark Kieth could see a figure walking towards the bench by the piano and take a seat. When the stage lights finally flicked on minutes later Kieth couldn’t believe his eyes. The man who was sitting at the piano was so beautiful that he could only be described as god like. Kieth took in his perfectly tailored black suit, a small rosy scar resting horizontally on his nose and how his hair was short except for a tuft of hair that was white as snow. The only thing that Keith was unable to see was the color of his eyes as they were closed. Kieth wondered briefly what color they would be. The beautiful melody of “Unforgettable “ started coming from the piano and interrupted his thoughts as the man started to sway to the sound and his hands moved swiftly over the keys as he played each note.

When he sang the first word into the microphone Kieth couldn’t believe his ears. His voice was beautiful and the simplicity of the song only highlighted his talent. The only way he could think to describe his voice is that of a male siren.  
The mystery man chose that moment to open his eyes and glittering dark gray orbs pierced into him causing Kieth to become instantly starstruck. How could anyone look like this and be real? With their eyes still locked on each other as the handsome man sang, Kieth could feel his heartbeat pick up and he felt a stirring between his legs as he fell under the spell of his song. 

“Like a song of love that clings to me. How the though of you does things to me,”-With the mans gaze on him it felt as if he was singing every word to him rather than to the entire captivated crowd. His stage presence was in full effect and his sultry voice only magnified the intensity of his performance. Kieth couldn’t tear his eyes away and tried to memorize every movement the man made. 

No one moved for the length of the entire song and when the last few notes floated into the air there was a roar of applause that came from the crowd. 

The song struck a cord so deep in Kieth that he couldn’t move from his spot. He couldn’t move to clap for the best performance of his life or to compose himself as the mystery man stepped down from the stage and started walking right towards him. 

Nervousness? Excitement? Kieth couldn’t narrow down what he was feeling more of. He had only planned to admire him from afar and now the man was heading his way. The few feet of distance that separated them slowly closed until they were standing right in front of each other. 

“Hey there. My names Takashi Shirogane but you can call me Shiro. You must be new around here?” he asked while he stretched out his hand for Kieth to shake. Shiro, huh? That name fit him like a glove. 

“I’m Kieth Kogane. It’s nice to meet you, Shiro. And no, I actually grew up around here. I just moved back to town this past week,” he said reaching his hand out in response. Shiros hand was warm and the simple skin contact between them only intensified the attraction that he was feeling. The electricity between them sizzled in the air. Kieth decided that he would make the next move, put on his best smile and asked, “Would you care for a drink?” 

“No, I don’t want anything to drink,” he responded. Kieth felt the instant disappointment. Shiro must have seen it because he continued,”I can’t drink while I’m at work but I was about to step out into the back patio to have a smoke. Would you care to join to join me out there?” 

Kieth didn’t even have to think to come up with his answer. Spending more time with the godlike man in front of him was exactly what he wanted to do. He tried to sound as calm as possible when he responded with an easy ,” I’d like that.” 

They started navigating their way through the crowd to head towards the back door that led to the patio. They almost got separated by a large group of people so Shiro looped his arm through Kieths to help pull him along. Once they managed to reach the door and walk outside it was instantly quieter. The patio area was small but private. There was a tall fence surrounding the patio and flowers of all colors growing in the garden. They both walked towards the metal bench hat was in the middle of all the flowers and sat down to get to know each other. 

-I don’t feel comfortable with a lot of dialogue since I don’t write a lot idk so lil break right hereeeeee next scene lol- 

Shiro had finished smoking his cigar awhile ago but Kieth was too absorbed in their conversation to suggest that they head inside. He liked this little private space that they were sharing together. He had learned a lot about Shiro in this short time and he only wanted to learn more. 

“It sounds like you’ve got a lot of good things going on. I wonder, “Kieth held in his breath while he finished asking,” if you’re seeing anyone?” The smile that overcame Shiros face knocked the wind out of him. 

“I wouldn’t have invited you to talk out here if I was seeing anyone, Kieth,” Shiro stated while staring intensely into his eyes. His gaze slowly drifted from Kieths blue gray orbs and down towards his lip as if asking for permission. Shiros tongue slightly peeked out and ran across his lip. 

Oh....oh wow. Kieths mind went blank and he immediately became even more flustered as he watched Shiro bite lightly on his bottom lip. Realizing that he had yet to respond to him he quickly tried to get his thoughts in order. Gathering all the courage he had and taking a leap of faith that he wasn’t misreading any signals, Kieth leaned forward and pressed his lips upon Shiros. His whole body came to life from the smallest peck. Kieth went to pull back but Shiro moved his hand into Kieths hair to pull him in for a longer kiss. All he could taste was his whiskey and Shiro. 

They stayed tangled up in each other’s embrace until someone shouted, “Hey Shiro! You’ve got five minutes until your next song!”  
Kieth slowly pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead up against Shiros as he responded back to them. Kieth kept his eyes closed. If he never opened them could he stay in this moment forever?

“Kieth?” Shiro brushed the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes away before cradling his cheek with his hand and whispered,”Will you look at me, please?”

Kieth opened his eyes and quickly found a pair of piercing gray ones staring directly at him. He briefly wondered happens now? Where do they go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally inspired to write this for my favorite fic author and boyfriend at the time. We have since broken up but him and this story will always hold a special place in my heart. I don’t know if you’ll ever stumble across this but you’ll always be the Shiro to my Kieth, my beautiful shining starlight. Thank you for being in my life and I hope you’re able to reach the level of happiness that you deserve. I hope I’m able to be there and see that happen. I will always be rooting for you and supporting you however I can. 🖤


End file.
